Companies measure their customers' satisfaction and other customer feedback with the help of various surveys that are may be handed out and later returned when answered. In one example, a company may issue two different types of surveys to its customers in order to evaluate customer satisfaction, e.g., one survey may relate to the sales process (e.g., the customer purchased a product), and another survey may relate to the service process (e.g., a customer report, a support incidence). According to one conventional approach, the company may collect the completed surveys, and store the different types of surveys using different data structures. Also, not all questions of a survey may be equally important, and customers may not answer all questions of a survey. For example, with respect to a particular survey, customer A answers only one question of a survey, whereas customer B answers all the questions of the survey. According to one conventional approach, the resulting score for customer A and B may be calculated independently as the average of their answers, which may not take into account that the feedback given by customer B is much more relevant because more questions have been answered.